Kankuro Falls In A Pile of Dresses
by TentenNTemari
Summary: OneShot. Kankuro wants to buy something special for his crush. But after Naruto sees him next to some dresses, he has a crazy idea: to make Kankuro look like a girl. How will this help his relationship with Tenten? Will it work? KankuroxTenten


**A/N: Another story about Kankuro and Tenten!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**PS. The fourth story in the "Kankuro Falls" series. But you don't have to read the first three to understand this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Valentines Day.

It was approaching fast, in exactly one week to be precise. Every guy I knew in Konoha already knew what they were going to buy for the girls they liked, and they were all excited to see the reaction on their girl's face.

My problem? I had no idea what I was going to get for the girl of my dreams: Tenten… Tenten, uh… Well, I didn't know her last name. But she _had_ been in my dreams, before. Two weeks before Valentines Day I had a dream that we got married in an arcade, next to the Crane Machine…

Sorry, getting off-topic.

Anyway, Tenten and I met right before the Chunin Exams. I knew from the minute I looked at her that she was the girl for me, but I kept embarrassing myself in front of her. Once I fell in a pile of potato chips, and another time I stepped in some dog poo.

But I wasn't going to mess up Valentines Day. This was my chance to finally impress Tenten, and I was going to do it right this time.

"So, what're you getting Sakura for Valentines Day?" I heard Choji ask Naruto through a mouthful of potato chips. Naruto and Choji were standing in front of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Well, I heard her telling Ino about a pair of earrings she liked, so I bought them for her this morning," Naruto answered. He looked at his feet unhappily.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid you got the wrong pair?" Choji asked, taking another bite of his chips.

"It's not that… it's just… I spent all my ramen money on those earrings…"

"I'll buy you some," I said as I moved toward them. "But you guys have to do a favor for me in return." I gave both Naruto and Choji some money.

"Sure, anything!" Naruto said, his face lighting up.

I looked around to see if anyone was listening. The coast was clear, and I said, "You guys need to help me pick out a present for a girl."

It wasn't until after I finished the sentence that I realized I was asking Naruto and Choji for romantic advice.

But before I could change my mind, Naruto had already paid for his ramen and said, "Yeah, we'll help you. Meet us at the store next to the flower shop in a half-hour."

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later, back at my house**

Temari blinked. It took a while for her to say, "…You're taking love advice from Naruto and Choji?"

I rolled my eyes angrily. "Yes."

"You know, you could've just asked me," Temari said. "And it wouldn't have cost you your money."

My shoulders slumped as I remembered I was going to spend that money to buy a soda-drinking hat.

"What do _you _know about romance?" I asked crossly. Temari smacked me in the head.

"Well for one thing, you're trying to impress a girl," she said. "And I _am_ a girl. So I know what kind of things they would like for Valentines Day. I also know Tenten, and I know what sort of things she would like for Valentines Day. Does _Choji_ even know Tenten?"

"Yeah!" I said, rubbing the top of my head where she hit me. "He bumped into her in the grocery store once and asked her if she was going to eat those cheese crackers."

Now it was Temari's turn to roll her eyes. "Why not go up to Tenten yourself and ask her what she would like for Valentines Day?"

"Because I always end up embarrassing myself in front of her," I said. "And when she sees me next, I want it to be on Valentines Day when I'm prepared."

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later, next to the flower shop**

"So do you have any ideas for a gift?" Naruto asked me when I met up with him and Choji.

"I don't want to give her jewelry or flowers or chocolate," I said. "I want to give her something unique, and not a typical Valentines Day present."

We walked into the store next to the flower shop, and Naruto led me to the girls clothing section. Choji ditched us for the grocery isle.

"You could get her a cool shirt or something," Naruto said.

"But I don't know what kind she'd like." I looked around anyway in case I saw something I thought she might wear.

"WOW! Kankuro, look at THIS!"

I whirled around and began to run toward him when I stepped on the end of a dress that was hung on a clothing rack. The entire rack fell in front of me and I lost my balance and fell on top of it.

"Kankuro!" Naruto ran over to where I was. "You okay?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I asked, "Did you see something good for a present?"

"A present?" He frowned. "No! There's a two-for-one sale on face masks!"

I tried to get up so I could clobber him but fell back down into the pile of dresses. Then Naruto's eyes grew wide. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, man! I have the best idea!"

* * *

**Five Minutes Later**

"Are you almost done, yet?" Naruto asked me.

"This is stupid!" I yelled from inside the dressing room.

"Come on, no one's around!" Naruto called back.

I let out a loud groan and pushed the door open. I was wearing a light blue dress that reached to my ankles. It also had long sleeves that reached my wrists. "How is this supposed to _impress_ Tenten?"

"Because you're getting this dress for thirty percent off," Naruto joked.

"You have twenty seconds to come up with a good explanation or I'm gonna—!"

"Okay, okay!" Naruto said. "You're having trouble talking to Tenten, right? You keep embarrassing yourself in front of her? Well now you can ask her what kind of gift she'd like for Valentines Day because if you embarrass yourself, she won't think it's you! And next time she sees the real you, you'll be ready with the perfect gift!"

I hated to admit it, but he was making a lot of sense. "And how will she _not_ know it's me?" I asked. "It's just me in a dress. I still look like myself."

"We can wash off your makeup—"

"_Face paint_!"

"—And give you some eye shadow and blush and lipstick and stuff from the makeup isle."

My nostrils flared. Did Naruto actually think he could make me look like a girl and not have me the slightest bit angry with him?

But then I remembered I was trying to impress Tenten, and this idea could actually work.

I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… go buy the makeup."

"Okay," Naruto said, grinning. "But before that, you need one final touch." He held up a pair of white pantyhose and high heels.

I walked to him in silence and hurled the high heels across the store. Then I took the pantyhose and pulled them over his head.

"HEY!" he shouted.

A man came around the corner with some clothes in his arms. He took one look at the sight of two boys—one in a dress and one with pantyhose on his head—and walked away.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

I had just finished putting on the makeup and stood up from my chair. Naruto and I were both in my room, working on making me look like a girl.

"Great!" Naruto said. "I can barely recognize you!"

I had refused the pantyhose and heels, but I was still wearing the light blue dress and a whole lot of makeup. My hair was also combed and Naruto managed to make two little pigtails out of it.

"I feel ridiculous," I muttered.

"Yeah but after Valentines Day you'll thank me for this," Naruto said, and handed me a pink glittery purse. "Now, come on. We have to go find Tenten."

We both walked out of my room and tiptoed all the way to the front door without Temari seeing us.

Unfortunately when we opened the door, Gaara was sitting right outside.

Naruto let out a small scream and I quickly covered his mouth. But it was too late; Gaara had already turned his head to look at us.

There was a very long, awkward silence, followed by a nervous high-pitched laugh from me. "Oh, hello there!" I said in my best girl-voice.

"Who _are_ you…?" Gaara asked. He looked from me to Naruto, and back to me again. He spoke slowly: "And what were you and Naruto doing in my house?"

Naruto took my hand off his mouth. "Hi, Gary!"

"_Gaara_," I whispered.

"I mean, Gaara!" Naruto laughed. "Um, this is my friend who just moved next door to me! Her name is… um… Delores!"

I winced at the sound of my new name, but waved to Gaara. I giggled girlishly. "Hi, Gaara! It was nice of us to meet!"

Gaara squinted to look at my face better, then leaned back slightly as his eyes grew wide in shock. "_Kankuro_?"

"You said no one would recognize me!" I shouted at Naruto in my normal voice, flinging my purse at him.

"Well he's your brother!" Naruto yelled back, rubbing his arm where I hit him. "Of _course_ he knows who you are! But Tenten won't recognize you!"

I sighed. "She'd better not." I turned back to my horrified brother. "Look, Gaara, let me explain…"

Gaara backed away from us and walked into the house, closing the door after him.

Naruto and I stood there in silence for a moment. "_Delores_?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"It was the first name that came to mind," Naruto said, shrugging. "Now come on, I think Tenten's in town today. Now's your chance to talk to her!"

I took in a deep breath, let it out, and crossed the street. Naruto stayed behind next to my house. I walked around Konoha for about ten minutes before seeing Tenten reading next to a magazine stand. My heart began to pound and I took another breath, and then approached her.

"Hello, there!" I said in my high-pitched girl-voice.

Tenten looked up from her magazine. She looked at me funny for a moment but then replied, "Uh, hi."

"I just _love_ that magazine you're reading!" I laughed girlishly. "Is that the new issue about gifts for Valentines Day?"

"Yeah," Tenten said. "But all they talk about is flowers and chocolate. There's nothing different this year." Tenten set the magazine back on the stand. "I'm Tenten."

"I'm Delores!" I giggled, despising Naruto for giving me that name.

"Nice to meet you," Tenten said. I noticed she was still giving me a funny look. I didn't blame her; I looked pretty unusual.

"I would like to get some pearl earrings for Valentines Day!" I said in my girl-voice. "What would you like to get from a boy?"

Tenten shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it," she said. "Maybe a card or a letter, something that he gives me from the heart. Something that he really spent time doing."

I accidentally laughed in my normal voice as I remembered taking about an hour and a half of my day to transform into a girl.

Tenten squinted and then took a few steps back just as Gaara did. "Kankuro!" Her eyes widened.

I let out a loud groan. "You weren't supposed to figure it out!"

"_What_ are you _doing_ in that?" she demanded, pointing at my dress.

I put my hands on my face to try and wipe the makeup off. Tenten reached into her pocket and took out a few tissues to help while I destroyed my pigtails.

After I was looking like myself (without the face paint, that is… and in a dress) again, she put her hands on her hips. "I don't know if I'll ever understand you, Kankuro."

"Tenten, I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I really wanted to give you a great gift, but I didn't know what you'd like, and if I dressed up as myself then I'd end up embarrassing myself… and now I'm even _more_ embarrassed 'cause I'm in a dumb dress!"

"It must've taken you forever to look like that," Tenten laughed.

I forced out a laugh. "Yeah…" I closed my eyes and wished I were back home, and in pants.

After a few seconds, I felt something against my cheek. My eyes snapped open and to my surprise Tenten was giving me a kiss!

She leaned back and smiled. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." She put her hand on my shoulder. "I love your present."

I smiled goofily. "Anytime."

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

I opened the door of my house and closed it, then flopped onto the couch. After a few seconds, I realized Temari was right there in the kitchen. "Hey, Temari!" I said happily.

"Hi, Kankuro," she greeted me. "Or is it, Delores?"

She burst out into laughter.

"Laugh all you want Temari, but my plan worked!"

"To utterly confuse and shock your poor little brother?"

"_No_!" I grinned. "Tenten gave me a kiss!" I touched my face. "I'm never washing this cheek again." Temari made a face.

I planned to thank Naruto for his weird yet successful plan the next time I saw him. I also planned to apologize to Gaara for my appearance that day.

"Kankuro?" Temari said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you walk _all the way home_ in a dress?"

* * *

**A/N: This is the most fun I've ever had writing a "Kankuro Falls" story. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
